The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, in particular, to technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device having a pad and the manufacturing technique of the same.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-103593 (Patent Document 1) describes the technology capable of forming an opening of a protective film of a bonding pad for a laminated film including different kinds of metal film without diminution of the protective film and of avoiding the dissolution of the metal film in a step of immersing the metal film in an aqueous solution, such as a dicing step. Specifically, over the conductive film including an aluminum film and an antireflection film, such as a Ti film and a TiN film, deposited on the aluminum film, a protective film is formed. Then, in the protective film, a protective film opening that removes the antireflection film in the lower layer and exposes the aluminum film is formed. At this time, an etching step of removing the antireflection film is performed before the deposition of the protective film so that the removal region of the protective film is located inside the removal region of the antireflection film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-303452 (Patent Document 2) describes the technology of improving yield in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprising a bonding pad including a wire layer including aluminum. Specifically, over a semiconductor substrate, an uppermost layer wire including an aluminum film is formed and over the uppermost layer wire, an antireflection film is formed. Then, part of the antireflection film is removed by etching. After that, a passivation film is formed, which covers the antireflection film and part of the top of the uppermost layer wire where the antireflection film is not formed and which has an opening that exposes the other part of the uppermost layer wire. Further, the semiconductor substrate is divided into a plurality of semiconductor chips. Through such steps, the antireflection film is not exposed any more in the opening and the elution of the uppermost layer wire due to the cell reaction between the uppermost layer wire and the antireflection film can be suppressed.